Requiem para los Hijos de la Oscuridad
by Daniela Lynx
Summary: De cómo puedes huir, usando la más estúpida de las justificaciones: “no dañar a quien amas”. Epìlogo para Yami no Matsuei. TsuxHis. Pésimo Summary, nuevo capítulo, (espero) mejor que el resumen...
1. Requiem

-_*_--_*_--_*_--_*_-  
  
REQUIEM PARA LOS HIJOS DE LA OSCURIDAD.  
  
-_*_--_*_--_*_--_*_-  
  
Heme aquí, atacando de nuevo. Tengo que añadir que este es mi primer fic fuera de la sección "Harry Potter", así que no sean malitos conmigo... snif... quiero hacer yaoi decente, pero parece que necesito más práctica.  
  
El ánime dejó la historia con demasiadas interrogantes, y tenía pinta de "esta historia continuará". A ver si Matsu-sama se da una vueltita por aquí (seguuuuroo ¬¬) y se da cuenta que todos los fans querían ver que pasaba con la relación de Tsuzuki y Hisoka...  
  
Abajo, todas las clasificaciones habidas y por haber....  
  
Summary: De cómo puedes huir, usando la más estúpida de las justificaciones: "no dañar a quien amas". Epìlogo para Yami no Matsuei. TsuxHis. (he dicho que soy muy mala con los summary?)  
  
Rating: PG (podría aumentar a R en algún momento, me encantaría que lo hiciera, pero depende de cómo me vaya con el primer capítulo.)  
  
Disclaimer: Ninguno de los bellísimos bishonen de esta serie me pertenece, para mi desgracia. Si quieren ayudarme en ese sentido, préstenme plata para comprárselos a Matsushita Yoko.  
  
Advertencias: SPOILERS! Si no has visto la serie completa, te recomendaría que salgas de aquí, si no quieres que te embarre el final. El primer capìtulo excesivamente fluff... lo lamento, es la depresión. ¿Es necesario agregar que esto será shonen-ai evolucionando a yaoi? Si los personajes están algo OOC... la culpa es de Muraki-sensei, que traumó al bello Tsuzuki y llenó de inseguridad al aún más bello Hisoka.  
  
-_*_--_*_--_*_--_*_-  
  
1.  
  
Aún sigues en el hospital. Mi propia porción de fuego no fue tan grande como la que tú sufriste en ese subterráneo, así que ya estoy fuera. Suelo venirte a ver por las noches, mientras duermes.  
  
No sé que hacer ya, Asato Tsuzuki. No me arrepiento de lo que dije cuando estabas ahí, entre las llamas. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que algo cambiará entre nosotros, si no lo ha hecho ya.  
  
Sé que renunciaste a la muerte que buscabas desde hace tanto sólo porque yo te lo pedí. No veo tus ojos violeta templados en tristeza cuando estás solo, pero lo sé. Te siento llorar aunque esté muy lejos de la habitación del hospital. Ahora me pregunto si no dimensioné como correspondía lo que estaba pidiendo en ese momento. Mis deseos egoístas impidieron tal vez que fueses libre.  
  
"-Si no tienes nada por que vivir, ¡Entonces vive por mi!"  
  
Gracias a ti he recuperado poco a poco las emociones hermosas que leía en los demás, y que me fueron quitadas. Gratitud, compasión, compañerismo, amistad. Y el amor que terminé sintiendo por ti. Pero reviviste mis miedos... tuve tanto miedo... Quizá hubo un tiempo en que me llegó a dar igual la muerte, en que deseé morir, tal como tú. Debí haber entendido mejor tu posición. Pero no podía soportar la idea de tu muerte, no concebía perderte para estar solo de nuevo. Soy tan mezquino...  
  
No he intentado hasta ahora sondear tus sentimientos hacia mi, he evitado en la medida de lo posible que mi don los lea, si es que hay alguno. No me atrevo a hacerlo.  
  
Aunque no lo desee, sé que terminaré haciéndote daño, Asato. No soy una buena persona. Ni siquiera merezco la cercanía tuya, y ya has sacrificado demasiado por mí. Porque sé que tus ojos no van a recobrar la alegría que tenían cuando te conocí, no tendrán otra vez el brillo de las amatistas pulidas. Quizá sea mejor que me aleje una vez que te vea algo mejor. Sé que Tatsumi cuidará de ti, porque he visto la mirada llena de amor que tiene cuando está contigo.  
  
Es lo único bueno que podría hacer yo por ti, mi Tsuzuki.  
  
***  
  
Hisoka Kurosaki dejó de lanzar piedras al estanque, y la luna arriba logró volver a reflejarse sobre el agua cuando las ondas se atenuaron. Pero el muchacho no miraba la luna, si no al piso, con el pecho oprimido de angustia. Es cierto que había hablado con su compañero en ese mismo lugar, la noche anterior, sobre Muraki, y lo que vendría a futuro. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que las cosas no podrían darse así de bien. La vida no suele tener finales felices, y no sería esta la excepción.  
  
"-Creo que tú también puedes lograrlo... mientras sigamos juntos" le había dicho Tsuzuki, terminando la conversación con un tono que sonaba a esperanza.  
  
-En ese momento creí que sería fuerte, que iba a poder superar las cosas que habían pasado antes. Pero no puedo.- suspiró Hisoka.- Y obviamente, él tampoco.- añadió para si, sintiendo desde ahí las pesadillas que atormentaban a Tsuzuki, lejos en el hospital. Inició el camino de vuelta. Tal vez podría despertarle, evitarle en algo ese sufrimiento.  
  
Las cosas serían más o menos disimulables mientras su compañero estuviese internado, pero ¿qué sucedería cuando éste saliera, cuando volviesen al trabajo?  
  
Abrió la puerta de la habitación. Asato Tsuzuki se agitaba en un sueño intranquilo, mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban por la comisura de esos ojos que Hisoka tanto amaba mirar. Lloraba en silencio mientras dormía, dejando de tanto en tanto escapar un gimoteo ahogado.  
  
Hisoka se acercó, secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y sacudió con delicadeza al hombre que se retorcía en la cama. Tsuzuki pareció despertar de golpe, e inhalando hondo, se lanzó al cuello del muchacho como si su vida dependiera de ello, para luego soltar el aire en sollozos.  
  
-Shhht. Sólo son pesadillas.- murmuró Hisoka, devolviendo el abrazo y acariciándole el pelo con la mano. No podía. No podía continuar con él así, abrazado. Esa cercanía le dolía más que los cuchillos y maldiciones del doctor asesino. No solo por la desesperación de Tsuzuki, que fluía a través de él teniéndole en sus brazos. Era el solo hecho de saber que esa sería la única forma de estar cerca de él, cuando estuviese dañado.  
  
Tsuzuki pareció calmarse en brazos de su compañero. Suspiró, y luego dijo en un murmullo:  
  
-Perdona, yo no... en realidad, no debiste ver esto... a mí, así. –lo soltó.- Debo ser una molestia para ti... discúlpame.  
  
-No seas idiota –le soltó Hisoka, pero el tono no era hiriente.- Por supuesto que tú no me molestas. ¿Estás bien?  
  
-Si, por favor, no te preocupes.- asintió Tsuzuki, tirándose de espaldas otra vez en la cama.- Estaré bien. Vete a dormir. –Se arrellanó y se tapó con la frazada hasta la cabeza, dándole la espalda al muchacho junto a él.  
  
Aún a sabiendas de que eso último era completamente falso, Hisoka salió de la habitación. No podía hacer otra cosa.  
  
Al día siguiente, había presentado su dimisión ante el jefe Konoe.  
  
-¿Te vas? –había exclamado el viejo, sorprendido.- ¿Por qué?  
  
-Me he rendido con lo de Muraki, Konoe-san. Siempre supe que no podría hacer nada una vez que lo encontrara. Solo quería saber la verdad, y ya la sé. –respondió el muchacho, con tono monocorde.  
  
-¿No tienes alguna otra razón, Kurosaki-kun? ¿Solo eso? –inquirió el jefe Konoe, mirando directamente en los ojos verdes de Hisoka, como si pudiese averiguar de esa forma otro tipo de motivaciones.  
  
-No tengo otros motivos.- dijo Hisoka, con un tono que daba a entender que ese tópico estaba fuera de discusión.- Supongo que con esto, mi razón para ser shinigami termina, mi trabajo también, y mi alma puede por fin irse a donde corresponde.  
  
-Tendrás que ser juzgado por JuOhCho, y si, luego todo termina.- Konoe pasó una mano por su gris cabello, y suspiró.- ¿Supongo que deberé avisarle a Tsuzuki? Es una lástima... en fin, es decisión tuya.  
  
Decisión suya... que tristes y cobardes eran sus auténticas razones. Pero luego de eso, ya no había vuelta atrás. La noche anterior le había enseñado que, mientras más se quedara, le sería más difícil irse.  
  
-Es una lástima... sobre todo porque pensé que había encontrado el lugar que me correspondía.- musitó Hisoka, mientras terminaba de empacar sus posesiones. La luna afuera iluminaba todo color plateado, y lo golpeó de súbito otra vez, la conciencia de que su ahora excompañero, estaba sufriendo. Hizo ademán de salir corriendo a verlo, pero se detuvo a mitad del camino hacia la puerta.- No... ya no es problema mío.  
  
En el hospital, en ese preciso instante, Konoe le comunicaba a Tsuzuki la decisión de Hisoka.  
  
-_*_--_*_--_*_--_*_-  
  
Lo continúo? No?  
  
Joer, gente, pero creo que depende si recibo review o no por esto... ya se sabe... "motivación, motivación, motivación". n_nU  
  
Así que, el botoncito aquel, de más abajo, ta por ahí...  
  
Ja ne! 


	2. Ambivalencia

--------  
  
REQUIEM PARA LOS HIJOS DE LA OSCURIDAD.  
  
--------  
  
Holaaaa!!! n.n muchísimas gracias por los review!!! Je, lo del "¿lo continúo?" era una pregunta retórica... jejeje, igual agradezco muchísimo la respuesta que tuvo este ff. en el capítulo pasado... los responderé al final de este capítulo, vale?  
  
Summary: De cómo puedes huir, usando la más estúpida de las justificaciones: "no dañar a quien amas". Epìlogo para Yami no Matsuei. TsuxHis. (he dicho que soy muy mala con los summary?)  
  
Rating: PG (aumentará a R en algún momento, como adelanto diré que de hecho lo tengo escrito... nn)  
  
Disclaimer: Ninguno de los bellísimos bishonen de esta serie me pertenece, para mi desgracia. Si quieren ayudarme en ese sentido, préstenme plata para comprárselos a Matsushita Yoko.  
  
Advertencias: las mismas del capítulo anterior... ah, si! Y preparense para ver crueldad, muajajaja... mentira... pero como spoiler del capítulo... no esperen aún demasiado romance.  
  
--------  
  
2.  
  
Hisoka caminaba por los pasillos de JuOhCho, sin saber por qué evitaba hacer ruido con sus pasos. Quizás era porque estaba tan tenso que tal estruendo terminaría de despedazar sus nervios. O tal vez porque acababa de pasar frente a su antigua oficina. Se aguantó las ganas de entrar, a pesar de que sabía que a Tsuzuki le faltaba aún una semana para que le diesen el alta definitiva. Serían remordimientos, pero lo único que no necesitaba era echarle una sentimentalista "última mirada" al lugar. Seguro que su oficina estaba llena de detalles que le recordarían "su" existencia allí, y no podría verlos sin sentir culpa.  
  
Prefirió pensar en lo que le esperaba, una práctica medio masoquista. La estructura de un juicio de Meifu, siempre manejados por JuOhCho, era muy similar a la de un juicio de canonización en la religión católica. Presidiéndolo estaría el más alto cargo de la institución, en este caso Daioh-sama, el Dios de los Muertos. El jurado estaría compuesto por gente de confianza del juez: el colegio de cardenales. Acá, probablemente, serían los shinigami de la División Shokan, encargados de las diversas prefecturas del Japón.  
  
Y tambien, por supuesto, estarían "el abogado de dios" y "el abogado del diablo". El primero, como es obvio, trataría de demostrar que era una blanca paloma que merecía el paraíso. Los esfuerzos del segundo irían enfocados a –sintió escalofríos- identificarlo como a un súcubo y hacerle acabar padeciendo los castigos del infierno.  
  
-y sé precisamente a cual de sus círculos iría a dar-comentó lúgubremente para si, recordando las descripciones dantescas del averno.  
  
Sus pasos lo habían dejado en el lugar adecuado. Miró la hora: seis y media de la tarde. Justo a tiempo, como si hubiese tenido ganas de llegar allí. Evitó la enorme puerta doble principal, y prefirió meterse por un pasillo más o menos oculto, que lo condujo a una entrada lateral al recinto.  
  
La sala de la corte estaba bastante más llena de lo que el resignado muchacho quería, o esperaba. A esas alturas daba lo mismo. De juez y subido a un estrado, tal como esperaba, no-se-veía la figura de Daioh-sama. En el lado derecho del lugar estaba Konoe, quien se había ofrecido a ser el "abogado de dios". Y al lado izquierdo, como "abogado del diablo", estaba Tsuzuki.  
  
Hisoka se detuvo en seco unos segundos, con la pupila de sus ojos verdes contrayéndose de sorpresa: Se preguntaba si sería una visión provocada por la culpa. Aunque podría ser que Tsuzuki realmente lo odiara y quisiera vengarse por abandonar la promesa que se habían hecho. Pero desechó esa idea, porque no quería creer que alguien como su (ex) compañero fuese capaz de una cosa así.  
  
El reflejo violeta de los ojos del hombre frente a él permaneció largo rato pegado a su propia retina. Nunca había visto tal frialdad en la mirada de Asato Tsuzuki, salvo cuando había sido poseído por el Cuarto Lord del Infierno. Intentó, entonces, averiguar que pasaba por la mente de su acusador, pero no logró ver nada. Comprendió que la sala estaba encantada para que no pudiese utilizar su habilidad reikan, lo cual explicaba el raro silencio que creía percibir en las mentes de los otros. Y tenía la sospecha de que tampoco podía utilizarse cualquier otro tipo de hechizo allí dentro.  
  
-Damas y caballeros.- Daioh-sama carraspeó un poco, o al menos eso pareció. Se da comienzo al juicio oral de calificación del joven Hisoka Kurosaki.  
  
Todo partió bien desde el inicio. Bueno, bonito y fácil. Hisoka suspiró aliviado, aunque sin demasiada alegría, y tampoco atreviéndose a mirar al lado izquierdo de la sala, donde Tsuzuki solo observaba el trascurso de la sesión sin entrometerse. Daioh-sama iba a cerrar la sesión, en vistas de que nadie aportaba con datos nuevos al caso, y fue entonces cuando el "abogado del diablo" intervino.  
  
-Hay nuevas informaciones. Hasta ahora, me he limitado a observar, pero creo que ya es suficiente.  
  
"-¿Qué va a decir?- Hisoka comenzaba a preocuparse. Hasta ese momento, había tenido la esperanza de poder largarse esa misma noche: se le estaba haciendo insoportable la estancia en Meifu.  
  
-Debo presentar cargos al joven Kurosaki por uso inadecuado de sus poderes de shinigami, y por un asesinato no establecido durante una misión.  
  
-Tsuzuki-san, le recomiendo que estudie bien sus acusaciones.- replicó Daioh-sama, amablemente.- Por lo pronto, lo dejaremos para la siguiente asamblea. Esta ya se ha alargado demasiado.- se dirigió al jurado y el poco público que llenaba la sala, dando un golpecito con el mazo.- Se levanta la sesión.  
  
Horas más tarde, Hisoka se hallaba tendido en la cama, mirando el techo de la sala de la corte. Había querido irse a su departamento, pero eran solo para funcionarios y él no lo era. Encima tenía que estar "en custodia", por lo que le habían arreglado una cama y una mesita con alimentos tras un biombo enorme, en ese aún más enorme y helado recinto. Y nadie podría entrar o salir de allí. La cama era lo único que daba algo de calidez en ese sitio tan grande, por lo que se metió bajo las frazadas apenas terminó de comer, medio muerto de frío. . . Aunque, hasta el recuerdo del fuego de Tern le parecía frío en esos momentos.  
  
Echaba de menos la esencia cálida de su compañero. Seguro que con él no hubiese notado lo inhóspito del salón.  
  
Y recordó cuanto odiaba la soledad.  
  
Se enrolló más en las mantas, pero escuchó el hueco sonido de unos pasos reverberando en el suelo y las paredes de la sala. Intentó averiguar la identidad del que venía entrando, pero: o el hechizo que absorbía su magia aún no se desvanecía, o simplemente no iba a hacerlo porque sería la misma sala que usarían para la sesión del día siguiente. Frustrado por tener que moverse para saber de quien se trataba, se levantó y salió del espacio encerrado en el biombo. Frente a él, otra vez, estaba Tsuzuki. Sonrió cansinamente ¿Quién más entre los shinigami tenía poder suficiente para burlar los hechizos de la barrera y pasar con tanta facilidad?  
  
-Hola, Hisoka.- saludó él. Sonaba demasiado casual, como si no hubiese planeado encontrarlo allí.  
  
-Hola- musitó de vuelta el muchacho, procurando no parecer demasiado sorprendido. Luego de un silencio algo largo en el que Tsuzuki pareció sumamente interesado en la decoración del techo, preguntó.- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Nada.- Tsuzuki se encogió de hombros.- doy un paseo.  
  
Hisoka no quiso pararse a pensar si había sido una respuesta irónica muy poco propia de su interlocutor. Sopesó mentalmente en pocos segundos las posibilidades de lanzarse a sus brazos y pedirle perdón, o seguir adelante por el futuro bien de Tsuzuki. Con el corazón latiéndole de forma furiosa, decidió por lo último. Y sabiendo que iba a herirlo, respondido entonces:  
  
-Si solo estás paseando, vete. Quiero dormir.  
  
-Ah. Quieres que me vaya.- ¿era una pregunta retórica? ¿era un sarcasmo? Tsuzuki sonaba más bien indiferente. Pero Hisoka no alcanzó a contestar nada. Su interlocutor se fue, así nada más: se desvaneció en el aire.  
  
Conocía esa habilidad de Tsuzuki. La desaparición. ¿Había logrado ejecutarla en esa sala a prueba de hechizos? El poder del shinigami mayor comenzaba a darle miedo.  
  
Hisoka... Hi-so-ka. Las sílabas resbalan de mi boca, susurrando, tratando de no ser oído por ti. Es triste tenerte a menos de cinco metros y no poder hablarte. Avanzo un par de pasos y estás ahí, saliendo detrás del biombo. Me duelen tus palabras, pero trato de no demostrarlo. No debo exteriorizar mis muchas debilidades ante ti, sobre todo si tú eres la principal.  
  
Me gustaría que supieras que yo fui quien pidió este cargo en tu juicio. Delegado para hacerte sufrir el tormento eterno; y con las cosas tuyas que sé, sería fácil desempeñarme como tal. Pero no creas que es algo que hago con gusto. Tampoco es por venganza, como seguramente crees.  
  
Es porque mientras dure el juicio, tendré mis últimas oportunidades de verte.  
  
Qué patético suena todo. Como yo. Me pregunto si valió la pena ser sacado del fuego para esto. Te quiero tanto... pero si decides irte, no soy quien para detenerte. No tengo tu valor, no puedo ni siquiera entablar una conversación normal y corriente contigo. Acabo de huir de tu presencia ¿ves? Soy un cobarde, y sé que eso lo pagaré muy caro.  
  
--------  
  
To be continued... n.n  
  
Okay. Fin de otro capítulo. SEEE! Hora de contestar review! YAY! Pero... fueron muchísimos... O.oU hace mucho que no tenía tantos...  
  
Kat Basted: Ñuuuu! No me muerdas! Mi inspiración anda un pokito floja ltimamente, ya ves como tengo botado Universo Paralelo otra vez... en fin, que es lo que hay... El 3 capitulo te lo paso para que lo betees (O "betes"? o "vetes"? XD) vale?  
  
Aya Maxwell: Otra fan de Tsu-chan? Jeje, no te culpo... procuraré no hacerlo sufrir "demasiado" (mwajajajaja)  
  
Águila Fanel: Seee! Verdá ke son lindus? n.n ya habrá más romance, lo prometo...  
  
Sue Hezziel: Sip, review seguiditos... joer, no me esperaba tantos... y sip, no solo hiso chan, tambien Tsu es un cobarde... ya veremos si se componen un poco...  
  
Joer, hay un montón más de gente que merece ser respondida, pero si empiezo así, no podré subir el capítulo... mi madre ya quiere echarme de la PC... Gomen!!!! Sumimasen!!! (Se escribe así? O.oU) así que MUCHAS GRACIAS a:  
  
ERESSËA, HIKARU IN AZKABAN, MITSUHIRO, MARU DE KUSANAGI, MYSTIS SPIRO, RIKKU-CHAN, RIKKU TOMOE, RYA, ZEKHEN-ANGEL AND ZEKHEN, SADAME, ZHAKDNA- YHIZET  
  
Bueno, creo que eso es todo... nnU ya saben, sigan el botoncito de allí abajo... Ya no amenazaré con no continuar, pero recuerden pulsar ese cuadradito azul... XD  
  
Lynx 


End file.
